1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an enclosed paperboard carton capable of enclosing containers in two tiers, which carton has a unique opening and dispensing feature that allows the containers, for example, cans, to be removed or dispensed one container per tier at a time without destroying the overall structural integrity of the carton. The unique opening and dispensing feature can be incorporated in cartons containing a plurality of layers of containers stacked on end and still limit the dispensing to one container per tier at a time.
2. Background
Fully enclosed cartons capable of enclosing cans have been used in the past that have a feature for dispensing the cans one at a time. Dispensers have been provided at various locations on these cartons depending on the design.
Cartons have been introduced into the marketplace that can carry 24 or more containers, for example cans, in two stacks or tiers. So far no satisfactory dispenser has been developed for dispensing the layers of cans in these two stack cartons one at a time from each stack or tier. Consequently, when these cartons are opened they tend to let a number of the cans roll out which has not allowed these twin stack cartons to achieve their full potential.
3. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,293 to Farquhar discloses a fully enclosed carton having a dispenser for dispensing the enclosed cans. The end wall of the carton has a dispensing flap which can be folded down upon opening. An aperture formed by the flap extends into the side walls to permit grasping of the can to withdraw it from the carton. When the flap is opened, the cans are held in the carton by an arcuate flap portion extending downwardly in the end wall into the center of the aperture. The structural integrity of this carton is compromised because the entire bottom end of the carton is opened. It will be realized that the design of this dispenser is not satisfactory for dispensing containers, for example cans, that are stacked in twin stacks in a carton.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,509 to Holly, Jr. et al. also discloses a fully enclosed carton with a dispenser in one of the end walls. This dispenser is likewise formed in the end wall by tearing out an end flap and lowering it into proper position. Expansion slits are provided in the side wall for the user's fingers to grasp the ends of the existing can. The dispenser of this carton is not satisfactory for use in a twin stack carton for carrying containers.